dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon
Moon (leader: Queen Selene) is the moon of Earth. It is played by User:Elidahad at private mode. Priorities When you are writing at the thread, you must remember that Queen Selene priorities are: 1. Independence of Moon 2. Anexxation of Earth Culture It is a very medieval place, with palaces, forts, temples, secret dungeons, etc. Unlike on the most other planets, there people is extremely religious, and they also practise spells and charms. They venerate the three lunar deities: Luna, Diana and Hecate. However, this place contains high techonology, brought by Pluto. Despite the peaceful nature of the lunarians, they have very good warriors, like the Artemis Warriors History It is told that a long time ago an accident occured and a girl gets lost on Moon. Nobody know how, but she survived and she adapted to the lunar climate. The changes she suffered included the ability to reproduce by parthogenesis, that means reproduction without needing of a male (just like a queen bee). This kind of reproduction only produces female offspring. As she is mother of all the lunarians, all the lunarians are women. And she (Queen Selene) is the only one who can have children (others would, but there are no men to mate). She usually has three or four children per childbirth. She usually says Luna (roman Moon) herself impregnate her womb to let her to give birth all her daughters, or even that she is Luna herself. Indeed, she is very devoted to Luna (she even adopted her title of Queen Selene after Luna), and her palace is the temple of Luna. She also says Luna saved her from the death after the accident so she (Queen Selene) were able to build a big queendom to honor the Goddess Luna. It is told Luna gave her milk from her own breasts to feed the accidented girl, and that it made her a daughter of Luna. Queen Selene expelled the normal humans from Moon (the very few ones left after the attacks of the Artemis warriors). However, Pluto annexed Moon after the first Pluto-Earth war. Selene rejected to accept the occupation, but after the plutonian planet destroyer ray aimed at Moon, she had to give up. After the breaking down of the Earth-Pluto alliance, Moon declared her independence, supported by Earth (that wanted to annex Moon for itself). Pluto has declared the war on all the internal planets and Moon, but they are waiting for the self-destruction of the internal armies in the Civil War between Mars-Mercury and Earth-Venus. Lately, Pluto has offered an alliance to Moon, but she has decided to remain neutral. The most people (even plutonians) feel fear of lunarians, because of their spells, charms and rituals. It has been useful many times, keeping away the most attackers (even Pluto did not want to occupate military Moon, and they conformed with sending their "almighty" ambassador and some emergency troops). General Dagu is convinced of that behind the spells and charms of the lunarian enchantresses and priestesses there is no other thing than disguised technology, and he wants to reveal it. See also * Pluto * War On Earth * Second Interworlds War Category:Moon